The Hand That Rocks The Cradle
by Lady Eivel
Summary: Set after the Lazarus Experiment. After an accident involving the Doctor and some faulty LazLabs machinery turns him into a baby, Martha and Jack have to find a way to reverse the change. COMPLETE
1. Transformed

**The Hand That Rocks The Cradle**

Summary: Set after The Lazarus Experiment. After an accident involving the Doctor and some faulty LazLabs machinery turns him into a baby, Martha and Jack have to find a way to reverse the change.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, just an insane imagination. And a love of chocolate…

A/N: Unlike a lot of my current fics, there will be no TenMartha here. However, there may be some hints of MarthaJack, and just the tiniest amount of TenRose.

**Prologue**

0-0-0-0-0

"Doctor?" Martha watched as he wandered around the console room.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering… could I go and see my family? Not, like, travelling or anything, just wanna make sure they're all safe."

"Course."

"Will you wait for me?"

"Yep." Martha nodded gratefully.

"Be back in a few."

0-0-0

The Doctor looked up as Martha entered the TARDIS.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied, distracted. He turned to her.

"You sure? 'Cos if you want…"

"No, it's fine." Martha sighed. "My Mum… well, she doesn't like you."

"I guessed." The Doctor muttered, rubbing his cheek where Francine had slapped him.

"She went a bit mental when I went back- said some weird things about you being, well, not all you seem to be."

"Never was. Nobody ever is." The Doctor retorted. "Anyway, I want to go back to the labs. I _think_ the machinery went bust when I tampered with the capsule, but I'm not, you know, one hundred per cent sure. So I'm going to go back and have a bit of a poke round, that alright with you?"

"Course. As long as I can come too."

"Martha- if anything _is_ still active, well, it could be dangerous…"

"So was that thing earlier. So were the witches, and the Macra." The Doctor had to admit she had a point.

"Alright, alright. You can come." He told her, exasperated, as he shrugged on his coat. Martha, as usual, was slightly hard-pressed to keep up with his long strides as he re-entered the damaged building. It was eerie, lights flickering in the remains of the machinery, which the Doctor quickly scanned.

"Is it…?" Martha asked as he frowned.

"Screwdriver's picking something up from the capsule. Stay here." He picked his way past the tables and wires scattered over the floor. Martha, obedient for once, watched as he stepped up to the tall blue-white cylinder.

"What is it?" She asked, but before any answer could come, she was half-blinded by a flash of blue light. She heard the Doctor scream as she shielded her eyes. "DOCTOR!" she called. The light faded and she hurried over to where her friend had been. 'Had' being the optimal word. Where the Doctor _had_ been standing seconds before, his clothes now lay in a heap. As Martha knelt beside them, she heard a small whimper from somewhere within the pile. "Doctor?"

A tiny fist reached out of the shirt collar. It was chubby, almost like…

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" Martha breathed, reaching out her hands. As she lifted the shirt, she noticed the lump within, which she gently removed to find… "Doctor?"

A baby, chubby and brown-haired lay in her lap. It looked up at her, frowning slightly as she bent her head over it. Suddenly, it stretched out a hand to touch her forehead. In the torrent of memories that followed, she vaguely heard the Doctor's voice as she passed out.

0-0-0

When she woke up, she was still lying amidst the machinery. The baby lay in her lap, looking at her with huge brown eyes. "It _is_ you…" She gasped, the memory wave of earlier finally beginning to sort itself out. Images raced through her mind: a breathtaking orange planet, with snow-capped peaks surrounding a majestic citadel; a gaping, swirling vortex of sheer, indescribable _power_; monsters, worse than every child's nightmare; the planets burning, people screaming, dying; a young woman falling into Hell as she looked on, helplessly screaming her name; a boy, standing solemnly as his last seconds ticked away…

The emotions caught up with her and her body shook with sobs. When she could see through her tears, she saw the baby looking at her concernedly. "Oh Doctor, it _is_ you!" she breathed, gasping for breath amidst the torrent of newborn, yet somehow age-old, conflict in her mind. She gathered the infant Doctor in her arms, looking down at him. She recalled something from her studies: "You don't remember, do you? You gave it to me so I could keep it for you, you can't keep those memories until you're older." the Doctor yawned, then shivered, making Martha finally realise his lack of clothing. She looked around for something to wrap him in, finally deciding on his old clothes. Even if he couldn't wear them properly, it would at least keep him warm until she found something else.

0-0-0

Martha stepped inside the TARDIS. It had been tricky, trying to unlock the door while she tried to hold the Doctor safely, but the TARDIS seemed to have sensed her difficulty, and had kindly opened up for her. Gone were any illusions that it was simply a machine: her 'new' memories told her how much more it was and she smiled around at the console room before hurrying on through the door to find some decent baby wear. She had momentarily thought of asking her mother, but having seen how much Francine disliked her new friend, Martha had decided to try her chances with the TARDIS. The ship had obviously decided to continue in its current helpful vein, as the first room Martha came to was stuffed with baby toys and clothes. Having dressed the Doctor in a decently-sized sleepsuit and nappy and arming him with a rattle (she had found and removed the sonic screwdriver from his coat, not trusting his baby self to keep away from it), she carried him out in search of a cot, as her arms were beginning to tire. She strode across the hallway to the nearest door, which turned out to be her room, newly equipped with a cradle and changing table.

"Oh, you are joking!" Martha cried to the TARDIS at large "Not in my room!" The ancient engines reverberated in a way that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle and Martha knew that she would not find anything like a cradle, or changing table, anywhere else. She sighed, placing the Doctor in the cradle which stood next to the bed. As she began to rock the cradle gently, she looked down at the baby within. "Don't you dare fill that nappy when I'm asleep!" The Doctor blinked up at her uncomprehendingly and she gave another sigh. The gentle rocking was rather soothing, the TARDIS had begun to play a lullaby which crept soothingly through the room. Martha realised she was rather tired and before she knew it, her head was resting against the wall and she, like the Doctor, was fast asleep.

0-0-0

It only felt like a few minutes before a piercing wail shrieked through her ears, waking her in an instant. She looked down to see the Doctor writhing in the cradle and as she bent down to see what was wrong, the problem made itself known.

"Urgh." Martha groaned "What did I say about doing that?" She asked the Doctor, who continued to wail and thrash. As Martha lifted him, he calmed and she carried him over to the changing table. Placing him on it, she grabbed the nappy bag that had somehow appeared at the side and pulled one out. The humour of the situation did not escape her and she looked down at the baby on the table. "Bet you never thought this would happen when you picked me up!" her grin did not entirely fade as she set to work.

Minutes later, the Doctor was cradled in Martha's arms, dressed in a fresh baby suit and nappy and gurgling contentedly as she set off for the kitchen. She had watched the midwives at the hospital often enough to be just able to remember how to hold a baby in one arm (the situation getting in yesterday had been due to the lack of grip afforded by the too-big clothes) as she found a bottle and some milk. She warmed it for a few minutes, absently rocking the Doctor as she waited for the microwave, then fed it to him. The feeding over, she held him so that his head was resting on her shoulder and began rubbing his back, remembering that any gas trapped in his stomach could cause him pain. That is, a human baby would feel pain. Who knew what the Doctor would feel- if he even _had_ a stomach, anyway…

After a while, his breathing quietened and she knew he was asleep. She gently carried him back to the cradle and tucked him in.

0-0-0-0-0

A/N What do you think? Please review- constructive criticism is welcome as I rarely write non-angst fics. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows and all other reviewers will be hugged. In a virtual, non-contact way, of course… I had just seen my friend's new nephew for the first time when I wrote this, so any 'baby Doctor' descriptions were based on him.


	2. Enter Jack

A/N Wow! Thankyou all so much for your lovely feedback- really made my day there. And I have to agree with Syreene- what is with the old guy concept? Baby Doctor is so much cuter!

**Chapter 1**

0-0-0-0-0

'_The hand that rocks the cradle rules the world.'- Anon_

0-0-0

Martha paced around the console, desperately trying to remember what the Doctor had used to do. It didn't help that the machinery was scattered in a totally random pattern across the console. She reached out for a lever, but snatched her hand back as a spark of electricity snapped at it. It seemed the TARDIS didn't want to leave, or at least, didn't want her to sabotage it with any unfortunate attempts at travel. She grimaced as a wail tore through the room and the door to the interior opened. Surely the baby couldn't need another nappy change already?

But no, when she arrived, there was no foul smell to greet her, and the Doctor calmed the instant she came into the room. He was awake and his tear-filled eyes gazed up at her as he reached out his arms. Martha obliged to the unspoken request, gently lifting her friend and cradling him against her chest.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. What's the matter, eh?" She soothed. The Doctor just stared at her, then nuzzled into the fabric of her dress. "Did you miss me? Oh, sweetheart, you should be asleep!" She crooned, gently stroking his hair as she left the room. She returned to the baby room she had found the day before and found a small toy. She sat down, placing the Doctor on her lap and dangling the toy above his head. He gurgled, swiping at it a few times before grabbing it and shoving it in his mouth. Martha couldn't resist a smile as she watched him chew on the toy. He did look absolutely adorable as he lay there in the baby suit and it was only when he threw the toy in her face that she was broken out of her adoring reverie. He giggled as she glared down at him. "Just because you're a baby doesn't mean you can do that!" she muttered, lifting him and carrying him back to the cradle. She placed him inside and turned to leave. As she reached the door, he wailed again. "So you did miss me? Well, you can't expect me to stay here with you when you throw things at me, can you?" Halfway down the corridor, however, she grudgingly changed her mind. As she returned to the Doctor, she realised she was hungry. She hadn't eaten since the party, and the food there had only been snacks. She decided a trip to the kitchen was in order, and when she arrived, she found a baby basket on the table, complete with blankets, pillows and an array of toys dangling from a plastic tube overhead.

The Doctor cooed as she set him down, reaching out chubby hands to hit at the small Mickey Mouse head. Martha smiled as she turned to the fridge, taps, whirrs and delighted gurgles providing a somewhat domestic background as she put together some food. She decided she rather liked it.

0-0-0

"Jack- you might want to see this." Toshiko called. Intrigued, ex-Time Agent Captain Jack Harkness bounded over to her side and leant over her shoulder. "I know, it might be gone in a minute, but according to the guy who tipped me off, it's been there since last night." Jack just stared.

"You sure this isn't a trick?" Toshiko shook her head.

"No, I checked it. You want to head over?" Jack nodded.

"I'll be taking the landrover. Just try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

"Jack?"

"I want to go alone. Sort of personal." Toshiko nodded understandingly.

"I'll tell the others- they'll be back in a minute." But Jack was already gone.

0-0-0

It had taken him four hours to get to London. Toshiko had sent him the coordinates and the GPS system in the car helpfully pointed the way down a street packed with cars. He sighed, settling down for a long wait.

Half an hour later, he ran down the alleyway Tosh had shown him earlier. Almost unbelievably, the TARDIS was still there. He ran forward and pulled his key out from within his clothes. It fitted and he was soon inside. The TARDIS groaned as he entered, as though it did not want him there. He could guess why.

"Not pleased to see me then?" He muttered, beginning to search through the console room. "Doctor?" There was no sign of life in the room and he strode towards the interior door.

0-0-0

"Doctor?" The American voice woke Martha. The Doctor yawned softly as she padded over to the door. Whoever it was, she was going to kill them. It had taken forever to get the Doctor asleep, and the intruder had better have some answers as to why they had woken him up.

As she left the room, she collided with a speeding figure. "Woah!" The voice from earlier yelled as they fell. Martha looked up, slightly dazed, to see a man standing over her, offering his hand. He looked neither old nor young, with jet black hair and pale blue eyes that held a slight twinkle as he stared at her. "Well, who might you be?" He asked as she stood up, not taking the proffered hand.

"Could ask you the same question."

"I suppose…" He smiled "Captain Jack Harkness, at your service." He winked at her, taking her hand and kissing it. A little confused by the unexpected action, Martha gathered herself together before answering.

"Martha Jones." He nodded.

"Nice name. So, Martha Jones, where might the Doctor be?"

"Well…" Martha began, but was cut off by a shriek from her room. Apparently, her presence was missed.

"And who's this?" Jack asked, striding over to the cradle. He grinned at the baby within, who frowned as he looked back. "Yours?"

"Actually," Martha told him "That's the Doctor."

0-0-0

"So let me get this straight: you were there when Laz Labs blew, he got into trouble with some machinery, and now he's…" He trailed off, giving the baby a significant glance. They were in the kitchen, Jack having offered to make coffee as they talked over recent events. The Doctor gurgled, whacking Mickey Mouse happily.

"Yeah, pretty much." Martha replied. The microwave dinged, signalling that the milk inside was heated, and Martha picked up the Doctor.

"You know, that mother role kinda suits you." Martha scowled at him.

"Shut it." She grabbed the bottle and began to feed the Doctor, who slurped it as though there would be no tomorrow. Any reply from Jack was cut off by a call from the console room.

"Hello? Martha?"

"Tish!" Martha called back, putting the bottle down and heading for her sister.

0-0-0

Tish looked slightly confused as Martha entered, still carrying the Doctor in her arms.

"Who's that?" Martha looked down.

"Oh. Not mine, I swear!" She hastily assured her sister, who gave her an odd look. "Seriously, it's a long story." She gestured towards the door with her free hand. "C'mon. I'll get you some tea and you can hear all about it."

0-0-0

Jack looked up as Tish followed Martha into the kitchen. Martha handed the Doctor to him before heading over to the cupboards. Jack awkwardly raised the Doctor's head to his shoulder, whereupon the baby's digestive system decided it didn't want the milk in itself anymore, and so…

"Ugh. Martha- he puked on me!" the women giggled as Jack held the Doctor at arm's length. "You little sod- you've ruined my t-shirt."

"Jack- language. And anyway, we can wash it." Jack grinned cheekily at her.

"Want me to take it off now?" He asked, eyes twinkling. Martha sighed.

"No." Jack looked momentarily disappointed, then shrugged, handed the Doctor to Tish, and left to change. Martha shook her head as she returned her attention to the kettle.

"Who's he?" Tish asked "And who's this?" She indicated the Doctor, who reached up to tug at her necklace.

"No!" Martha admonished him, swiftly coming to the aid of her sister "Bad Doctor." Tish stared as Martha prised the chubby fingers off the necklace.

"He can't be…" Martha looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"He can. Trust me."

"How?" Martha- having finally convinced her young charge that yes, he _did_ want to let go of the necklace- sat down.

"You finish that tea off and I'll tell you all about it."

0-0-0-0-0


	3. Rattles and screwdrivers

Again, major thanks to all those who read and reviewed, especially reddwarfaddict, Cute Gallifreyan and Shrink to Be for reviewing both chapters. Nice to see you guys like this stuff, so here's more!

**Chapter 2**

0-0-0

"So, where did the baby come from?"

"Well, to cut a long story short: the Doctor had an accident with the machinery at the labs- you saw what it can do- and got turned into this. Well, to cut a long story short anyway." She doubted Tish had really been listening, instead choosing to gaze at the tiny figure of the Doctor playing with the toys around his basket. "Tish?"

"I heard." She shook her head "I just… I know it can make an adult younger, but to reverse everything? Change someone back to a baby?"

"Seems possible. After all," She cast the Doctor a significant glance and he finally seemed to notice someone was looking at him. As he turned to look at her, his mouth opened in a huge smile and he reached out his arms. Martha grinned back, obliging to his unspoken request. "You alright?" She asked softly, cradling him.

"Can I…?" Tish asked hesitantly. Martha looked up.

"Hold him? Course." She handed the baby to her sister, who took him gently. The instant he was in her arms, however, he howled and Martha had to take him back. "Sorry." She murmured as the Doctor calmed. "There was no need to be rude- it's only my sister, see?" Martha admonished him, holding him up. Tish waved as Martha returned him to his basket.

0-0-0

Jack heard the women talking and changed his mind about returning to the kitchen. He had fought countless aliens, he had been killed more times than he cared to remember, but he did not do domestic. Especially not when there was a baby involved. Instead, he turned towards the console room, leaving the women to their own devices and praying to whatever deity existed for the Doctor to emerge relatively unscathed.

About an hour later, he watched as Martha's sister left. Having waved goodbye (and waved the Doctor's chubby fist too), Martha turned on Jack.

"Where were you?"

"Changing. He puked on me, remember?"

"It doesn't take an hour to change. And I seriously doubt you changed in here." Jack was about to reply when he saw the Doctor looking thoroughly upset. He was about to point it out to Martha, but she followed his eyes before he had to. "Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" Jack raised an eyebrow at her, highly doubting she would have called the Doctor that, or anything like it, were he in his usual state. Ignoring the ex-Time Agent, Martha checked the baby over. "Tish just fed you, so you can't be hungry. I'd smell a nappy change need…" Jack couldn't resist a small chuckle. The Doctor, saviour of the universe, needing his nappy changed? The thought was hilarious, and even Martha had to laugh, although she tried to glare. Jack saw her tiredness.

"When was the last time you got some rest?" He asked. She put her head to one side.

"I was asleep when you came in."

"According to the footage I saw, you only got back with him about ten minutes before that. And that was getting back from killing a monster, destroying his lab…" Martha gave in.

"Fine. Here." She handed the Doctor to Jack before heading for the door. As she opened it, she turned. "And if you harm one hair on his head, I swear…" Jack shook his head at her.

"I'm kind of hard to kill, Martha. Get some sleep."

0-0-0

Martha woke up, half-expecting to see the Doctor in the crib next to her. After a brief moment of panic when she realised he wasn't, she remembered that Jack was looking after him. She pulled on a dressing gown and went to look for him.

He sat on the floor of the 'nursery'. The Doctor was in his lap, giggling delightedly as he dangled various toys over his head. Martha leant against the doorframe, smiling at the sight. Jack had never struck her as someone who was that good with babies, yet here he was, playing with one quite contentedly. The Doctor managed to grasp a small rattle and Martha chuckled as he tried to 'wrestle' it off the ex-Time Agent, who laughed and put up a mock resistance. Finally, the rattle was yanked from his grasp. The Doctor squealed in triumph, instantly stuffing the toy in his mouth as Jack looked up.

"Kinda cute, isn't he?" Martha shook her head slightly.

"I know you've only been around a bit, but I never would've thought you'd say something like that." Jack shrugged.

"Normal babies are boring, but when it's the _Doctor_… well, I suppose a good reason for looking after him is just for the ammo when he gets back to normal." He grinned cheekily as Martha laughed.

"Yes, it'll be funny when he tries to get all superior on us. Bit hard to do to someone who's changed your nappies!" Jack shared in her mirth and they laughed together until the Doctor, either bored with the rattle or deciding he wasn't getting enough attention, threw the freshly-gummed toy at Jack. It hit his nose, covering his face in baby slobber. Martha was in fits of laughter as Jack glared down at the baby in his lap.

"You wait until you're normal…" He muttered. Martha suddenly realised what he was saying.

"You mean, he can turn back?" Jack looked at her as though it was obvious.

"Yeah. Why not? Torchwood's in control of what's left of the lab, they arrived just after you left. All I need to do is persuade them that they _want_ to give me the machinery and I'm sure I can get it fixed."

"You're sure?"

"Well, fairly sure. The Doctor could definitely do it if he were normal, but if he was, then we probably wouldn't need it anyway."

"Yeah, we'd probably be off on some space station or something by now. Well, me and him anyway." Jack nodded.

"Very probably. Anyway, we've sorted out what we're going to do, so let's start now." He nodded at the Doctor "You'll need to take him back though." Martha shrugged.

"Fine by me." She stepped over and gently lifted the baby, who cooed happily as he was raised. Jack got to his feet. "You'll probably want to wash that stuff off your face though. And you," She told the Doctor "Need to sleep for a bit. C'mon."

0-0-0

Jack, all traces of baby contact washed away, strode out of the TARDIS and headed towards what had been Dr Lazarus's Laboratories. The building was sealed off, but a quick flash of his Torchwood ID was enough to get him inside. As he strode into the main hall, he noticed some familiar faces.

"Owen! Tosh!" The pair looked up as he bounded over to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Somethin' to do with the fact that we've dealt with more aliens than any other department recently, so they reckon we're the most qualified." Jack nodded and headed over to the capsule which stood on the dais in the centre of the room.

"Careful- we think it's still active." Tosh cautioned him.

"It is," He told her, cautiously approaching the cylinder. He had found the sonic screwdriver in the bundle of clothes the Doctor had been wearing when he had his… accident, which helped enormously as he scanned the machinery. "What we need is for this to work, just once, but to age someone instead of de-aging them." He told his friends above the whine of the screwdriver.

"Why?" Asked Owen.

"Trust me, it's a long story." Jack told him, sealing two wires together with a quick press of a button. He looked round to see them staring at him. "What are you waiting for? Get this thing working!"

0-0-0

Having been fed and bathed, a warm and drowsy Doctor lay in the cradle as Martha watched. Music stole into the room, a lullaby in a language she didn't understand. She expected it sounded better that way- as the words, despite being unknown, were hauntingly beautiful as they lulled the baby next to her into a peaceful sleep. Martha smiled down at him. He looked so adorable lying there amidst the blankets and the teddy bear she had added (originally just for the fun of it, but the Doctor seemed to like it being there). It was hard to believe that this tiny thing had faced so many dangers, had come so close to death so often, had had so many emotions flitting everywhere. Yet it was true. He was still the Doctor, lying there with his memories now buried in Martha's mind. She refused to touch them, half out of reverence for her friend, and half because the emotions they brought were so powerful- the only time she had allowed them to her conscious mind was that morning in the lab, when the Doctor had been transformed. She mentally shook herself. She didn't want to think about it.

The song quietly drove the memories from her mind and, despite the fact that she'd slept for a few hours previously, Martha allowed sleep to claim her once more.

0-0-0-0-0


	4. By any other name

A/N I hate Russell T Davies. The Last of the Time Lords was a complete hash- the bit where the Doctor starts transforming back looks like something out of a Barbie film! And what is with the red nails? The Face of Boe was inspired though, had me laughing for ages. Anyhoo, enough complaining. I promise, I will not make a RTD-style mess of this. I mean it.

**Chapter 3**

0-0-0

"Martha?" Jack poked his head around the door. Martha was slumped on the bed, the Doctor sleeping peacefully in the cradle next to her. He gave a wry grin and turned to leave.

"Doctor?" a sleepy voice came from behind him and he turned back round to see Martha blinking sleepily up at him.

"Ssh. 'Fraid not, sweetheart," He apologised "But- I think I can turn him back." Martha was instantly alert, though she spoke in hushed tones, so as not to wake the baby next to her.

"How?"

"The machinery should handle that part. It's just…"

"What?"

"His memories. It won't restore those." Martha blinked.

"You're kidding, right?" He shook his head. "So how…?"

"That's why I came to find you. I guessed he wouldn't let his memories go that easily."

"No, he didn't." She tapped the side of her head. "They're here. He gave them to me just after he changed." Jack nodded.

"Did he say anything about what you were meant to do with them?" Martha thought for a moment.

"I dunno. I think… I heard a voice in my head when he gave them to me, his voice, but…" She concentrated "Wait- I can remember. I think. At least, it's still there,"

"Try and remember what he said." Martha nodded.

"I'll try. Can't promise anything, but I'll try."

"Thanks. You want some tea or something?"

"I'll get it." She gestured to the still-sleeping Doctor. "Could you…?"

"Sure."

0-0-0

After several minutes of solid thinking, the only progress Martha had made was to get a dim headache pulsing behind her eyes. She frowned. The Doctor's voice was still confined to meaningless whispers, none of which she could make out. Her self-annoyed reverie was broken by a gurgle and she looked round to see Jack strolling in, the Doctor nestled safely in his arms. The baby smiled at Martha.

"Ma'a!" He cooed, waving a hand in her direction. She grinned.

"Aww, his first word's my name!" she enthused, returning the wave. Jack smiled.

"Grab him a bottle, would you sweetheart?" He sat down by the table and gently placed the Doctor in his lap as Martha busied herself around the kitchen. There were a few moments of silence before she put the bottle in the microwave. She turned to see Jack, his index finger grasped in the Doctor's chubby fist, trying to free himself before his finger was gummed. The microwave beeped and by the time she had turned back, Jack had freed his fingers and the Doctor was lying in the basket.

"What- couldn't you keep the mighty baby grasp away?" She teased. The ex-Time Agent looked up.

"Time Lords are stronger than most people by default, and everyone knows about a baby's grip. Add the two together…" he grimaced "Didn't really fancy having dribble all over my fingers and besides, I think he's teething." Martha raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she lifted the Doctor and began to feed him. "You know, when I travelled with him before, he always made this huge thing about 'not doing domestic'." He chuckled "Wonder if he'll remember all this later?"

"If he does, he won't say." Martha pointed out. "When did you travel with him?" He shrugged.

"Depends who's talking. Been a _long_ time for me, but when you travel through Time and Space, well…" There was a moment of silence, broken only by the Doctor's slurps. "I guess he didn't say much about me then."

"You're right there. Whenever I ask him about what he did before I met him, he just goes all, sort of, quiet. Bit moody." Jack nodded.

"Not surprised. Especially given…"

"What?"

"You know the battle of Canary Wharf?"

"Course I do- my cousin, Adeola, she worked there. That morning, she went in and, well, she never came back." She gulped. The grief was still hard to deal with. Jack moved over and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry." Martha nodded.

"Never mind. I'll get over it. But what happened to the Doctor?"

"When I was around, he was travelling with a girl called Rose. They were… close. I don't know what happened exactly, but her name was on the list of the dead along with her mother and her boyfriend." They sat in silence for a moment, then Martha placed the Doctor back in the cradle and turned to give Jack a hug. He was surprised for a moment, but returned it and the silence returned. A memory drifted to the forefront of Martha's mind as they sat together. It was one of the ones that she had seen when the Doctor first gave them to her. A girl, vaguely pretty, was falling into hell as Martha- or rather, the Doctor- looked on, totally helpless, screaming her name. She gasped as the memory ended, the emotion in the memory flooding through her as a tear rolled down her cheek. Jack looked at her, concerned, to ask if she was alright, but she barely heard him. The Doctor's voice was there.

And it was telling her what to do.

0-0-0

"Martha? You alright? Martha?" Jack asked, shaking her slightly. She blinked and looked at him.

"I can hear him."

"The Doctor?"

"He says..."

0-0-0

Half an hour later, Martha picked her way across the floor, still littered with debris, to where Jack stood with 'his team', as he called them. He nodded to one of the two women, who took the basket containing the Doctor from Martha. Jack was clearly in his element as he began to call orders to the others.

"Ianto- get those last configurations made. Tosh, you help him. Owen- you sure the building's secure?"

"Course."

"Good. Stand in the doorway though, just in case. Make sure you have your mobile to hand- this could go very wrong." Owen nodded before heading off. "Gwen- be careful with that basket. If he cries, well, I'm sure you'll be able to figure out what's wrong." The woman nodded.

"Jack- it's ready!" Ianto called.

"Great work- make sure it stays that way! Martha, Gwen- follow me." He led the way over to where Ianto and Tosh stood. Martha shivered, the sight of the machinery bringing back some less than pleasant memories. Jack noticed. "You alright?" She nodded.

"Course. Just wondering though, what if..."

"He changes like Lazarus did?" He leant in beside her, concern evident in his face. "I honestly don't know. But he hasn't changed like that yet, so maybe it works a different way on him. We'll just have to wait until it happens to find out."

0-0-0


	5. All grown up

A/N: Did anyone notice the goof in that last episode by the way? Where the Doctor says they got back _after_ the President was killed but _before_ the spheres arrived? Makes no sense- the spheres were the ones that killed him!

A/N 2: Sorry if this chapter goes completely wrong, I don't do technobabble. As in, _really_ don't do technobabble. So I apologise in advance for any major mistakes- feel free to correct me on them if you see any.

**Chapter 4**

0-0-0

Jack turned to Gwen.

"Gwen - put the baby in the capsule, undress him _completely_, then get back over here with the basket. And when I say completely, I mean I want nothing left on. Oh, and shut the capsule door when you've finished too. Ianto, get Martha sorted out. Tosh, when Gwen's got the baby sorted, calibrate the transmat circuit and tachyon filters to fit his DNA." Jack took Martha's hand and gazed into her eyes. "Martha, whatever happens, just go with it, yeah?"

"Course I will." He nodded as Ianto stepped to her side, a bundle of electrodes clutched in one hand, dragging a chair with the other.

"Sit down." He said, not unkindly. Martha obeyed and he began to gently apply the electrodes to her forehead.

"Gwen- I want you to get over to the back exits. Make sure nothing gets in, yeah?" Jack told the woman he had sent to the capsule. She nodded and headed off straight away. Jack turned to Martha. "Odd, she's normally a bit more stubborn about wanting to be in on the action."

"I think she knows this is serious, Jack. We all do." Toshiko looked up from her console as she spoke. "Even if you won't tell us why." Jack sighed.

"Like I said, it's a long story and it can wait until later. Right now, we need to finish off here." He turned to Ianto. "Everything ready?"

"Yep." Jack knelt by Martha's chair.

"This might hurt, I don't know. You might keep some memories, you might not. Do you understand?" She nodded.

"Perfectly." He squeezed her hand once before standing.

"Then let's get this show on the road."

"Hyper-dimensional neutraliser: active." Toshiko announced. "Flux absorber fully operational, temporal reflector also active. We're ready to go."

The next thing Martha knew was a blinding flash of white light through her head. Images rushed past like a damburst, so fast she couldn't make them out. A baby's wail sounded in the distance, but she barely heard it above the voices and other noises flashing past her. She didn't notice as the wail turned into cries of pain, didn't even realise that some of them were her own. Then the last of the images shot past her, leaving only a black void behind, through which she fell into unconsciousness.

0-0-0

The pain was truly intense. It wasn't just the electrical currents, or even the artron energy coursing through him. No, the impact of the memories hit him far harder than they ever could. He heard someone crying out… Martha? Had the machine hurt her after all? Those questions faded away as the last of the memories finally arrived. The pain left to be replaced by tiredness, and he decided that a short sleep wouldn't hurt at all…

0-0-0

As much as the cries of his friends had hurt, Jack had held himself in place with rigid discipline. The machine readings told him it was fine, and for once (although he hated to admit it) he was truly out of his depth. After what seemed like an eternity, it finally ended. Martha slumped backwards in her chair and Jack crouched by her side again.

"She's fine." Ianto assured him. "But you might want to check on that guy in the capsule- just in case anything happened." Jack took his advice and sprinted over. He pulled open the door to reveal a tall, skinny man lying naked in the enclosed space. At any other time, he might have enjoyed it. But this time it was his friend, his friend who could well be in danger. Jack pulled off his coat and wrapped the Doctor in it before gently lifting the unconscious Time Lord. Once he was sure the now full-size man was secure, he turned round to his friends.

"I'm gonna get him back to the TARDIS- take care of Martha 'till I get back!" He told them, before striding out towards the alley the TARDIS was parked in. Once inside the TARDIS, he laid the Doctor on a bed in the medbay, briefly checking to see he was alright before returning for Martha. The electrodes on her forehead had all been removed, although she was still slumped in the chair.

"So where did you take him?" Owen asked offhandedly, as Jack began to lift Martha.

"The TARDIS- stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space," He added the last part for Gwen's benefit- the others already knew what it stood for. He debated briefly on whether to allow anyone in, but thought better of it when he realised what the Doctor's reaction might be if a member of Torchwood got inside his beloved TARDIS. Well, Jack _was_ in Torchwood, but he told himself he didn't count, after all, he had travelled with the Doctor, however long ago it had been for either of them. "Owen, Gwen, get this place cleared up. Ianto, Tosh, I want you to make sure that thing never works again, got it?" The pair nodded. "Oh, and when you've done that, you can allow London Torchwood in- I don't mind them seeing a trashed machine. I just don't trust them to handle a working one." Once he was at least fairly certain his instructions would be carried out, he took Martha back to the TARDIS and lay her in a bed near the Doctor. It was a nice sight- one he would probably never see again. After all, the Doctor never seemed to need sleep on a usual basis- no matter how many monsters he had just taken out. Granted- he had seen the pair fast asleep earlier, but with the Doctor having been a baby, that didn't really count. He wondered how many memories, if any, the Doctor would retain from his experiences as a baby.

He decided he would just have to wait and find out. If he _did_, though, Jack swore to himself that he would never let the domestic-hating Time Lord live it down. He had a puked-on shirt to be avenged.

0-0-0

The Doctor opened his eyes. Light seared through them for a moment before dimming suddenly. As his senses returned fully, he realised he was on board the TARDIS. In the medbay, to be exact. And he was wearing… nothing at all. He did have a blanket covering him, which was some relief, and his normal clothes lay on the chair beside him. As he got up, he noticed the other bed looked as though it had been slept in, and his thoughts instantly went to Martha. Memories began to return, ones he would rather forget. But this time, as opposed to the normal ones, it was because they were just so _embarrassing_. For instance, he knew that if his friends found out that he remembered those nappy changes, they would never let it go. Actually, he mused as he began to get dressed, they would probably tease him about it anyway. He pulled on his trousers and shirt, and decided that he was rather hungry, having only been able to fill a baby-sized stomach with his earlier feeds. He grimaced. Martha probably wouldn't let that go either. Let alone Jack. Though there was some comfort in the fact that he had managed to puke on the ex-Time Agent's shirt. Almost advance retribution. He left the medbay with a smile on his face.

It was a smile that wouldn't last long.

0-0-0

"So there I was, ankle-deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me!" The Doctor halted. He knew he had not explained his sudden departure from the GameStation to Jack, but he had hardly expected him to hold a grudge like that. Pretending not to have heard, he turned at the kitchen door. Martha and Jack looked up as he sauntered in.

"Aww, diddums finally decided to wake up!" Jack teased, any trace of a possible grudge lost in the mischevious voice. The Doctor merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"Diddums? Where did that come from?" Martha looked slightly incredulous.

"Sure you don't remember anything?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously. The Doctor's other eyebrow shot up in a wide-eyed expression of innocence.

"Me? Course not- last thing I knew, I was having a look at that capsule. Actually, I was hoping you could tell me what's been going on." Jack narrowed his eyes at him.

"I don't believe you. Anyway, I won't tell until you give me a reason why you left me." The Doctor sighed.

"It's… complicated."

"Sure it is."

"I mean it!" He sighed and sat down opposite his friends.

"And did you know about…?"

"The fact you can't die? Yep. Worked it out- Rose could channel the Vortex, but she couldn't fully control the power it brought. She brought you back to life, but couldn't put a limit to the change. That's why I left you." He looked the other man in the eye. "You're an impossibility, Jack, and you're not meant to be here."

"So what you're saying is that you're prejudiced?"

"Maybe. How did you find us?"

"Oh, big blue box- always a dead giveaway. Especially when it appears out of nowhere, practically on top of a disastrous lab experiment." Jack grinned. "Trust you to be there then. From what Martha's told me, I guess you had something to do with it."

"We did. Now, I've told you my bit. What happened after the capsule?" Jack and Martha exchanged a look. "What?" Martha giggled. Jack chuckled, and within minutes they were laughing helplessly. "WHAT?" He demanded, keeping up the innocent act. Eventually, he gave up asking them to stop. His stomach was telling him there was no point, and he was inclined to agree.

0-0-0


	6. Author's Note

To all readers of 'The Hand That Rocks The Cradle',

I know, Author Notes are annoying. However, this one, I believe, is somewhat necessary.

After some thought, I have decided to draw this story to a close. As my reviewers (well, most of them) have been told, the epilogue continues to elude me (if you reviewed and did not receive a message from me, this was due to a computer crash as I uploaded the message) and I have decided to, instead of actually write an ending, continue it elsewhere. And so, the sequel.

'The Hand That Feeds' will not be released for a while. One reason for this is the fact that I have just started my GCSEs and am already being deluged in homework and coursework. Another reason is that I have quite a few ongoing stories at the moment, which I intend to work on and I also have a commission by another fanfic site for another of my fics (a Captain Scarlet/Lord of the Rings crossover), which is due at the end of October. Trouble is, I haven't quite worked out how it will end yet. :S not good.

Anyway, 'Feeds' will be out sometime during November. Thank you all so much for your interest in 'Cradle', and I hope to hear from you on 'Feeds'!

Amy/Lady Eivel


End file.
